Back To Innocence
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Serenity McMahon has spent the last several months working behind the scenes for WWE Creative. When her newest brain child forces her into the limelight - and the arms of one of WWE's top stars - will she be able to handle the change? Or will her past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**a.n.** the last thing I need is a new story but, it needs to be posted. This is the other Ambrose story I promised you all.  
**warnings. **There will be mentions of **abuse** and **a past suicide attempt.**I will post a warning on any chapter that includes the mention of suicide. They will be light in the story and mostly only implied or discussed in dialogue.  
Chapter one, section one will include the aftermath of her suicide attempt. (The part in italics)  
**disclaimer. **I am in no way affiliated with the WWE. I only own my OC Serenity McMahon.. and this crazy plot.

* * *

**Back To Innocence  
**i. unforeseen circumstances**  
**

* * *

_The light was blinding. Her mind was reeling. 'Could this be Heaven?' She wondered. _

_No, no that couldn't be right. _

_Her throat was burning and her stomach ached. You weren't supposed to feel pain in Heaven._

_Fear gripped her. After what she had done maybe she was heading somewhere other than Heaven… somewhere much more terrifying. _

'_But, then what is that bright light?' _

_Then she noticed the noise, a gentle hum, a steady beat… and realization washed over her. She wasn't going to Heaven but, she was staying in Hell._

_She slowly opened her eyes. The white walls of the hospital room were far from inviting. Her throat was so sore. Tears stung her eyes and she balled her hands into fists. He was here. He had to be here. That is the only way she could still be alive._

'_You're awake.'_

_It wasn't the voice she had expected to hear. A wave of guilt washed over her as her eyes met his. She never thought she was going to see him again - never thought she would have to explain her actions._

"_Daddy…" her voice was hoarse. The tears began to fall, a mixture of pain and overwhelming emotion. _

"_It's time for you to come home." he said simply. His tone was firm but, she didn't fail to notice the redness of his eyes. He had been crying. Her, father, Vincent Kennedy McMahon had been crying… and it was because of her._

* * *

Serenity McMahon sat in the corner of the conference room. She leaned back in her black leather office chair as she watched her father and her brother-in-law battle over what they were going to do about the wrench that had been thrown into their Wrestlemania plans.

She had started working behind the scenes in WWE nearly six months prior. After her father had picked her up at the hospital, he had insisted she move back home to Connecticut with himself and her mother. After a month at home her father had asked her to come to the WWE.

For the past several months one of the planned main events of Wrestlemania had been Brock Lesnar vs Seth Rollins for the Universal Championship. Seth Rollins had even won the Men's Royal Rumble match in January to secure his spot in the match.

"We need to pick a replacement and we need to pick one now. Maybe we can have Seth pick his replacement like Becky picked Charlotte for Survivor Series." Her older sister, Stephanie, had remained quiet up until that point. She, like Serenity, had been watching the two men butt heads over the best way to handle the situation.

Her father had suggested they simply move the match back, that the card at Wrestlemania would be full enough without the match and it could headline another pay per view when Rollins was healthy. Hunter said they should just choose a replacement. Vince had already went out and changed two matches in storyline - replacing Becky with Charlotte and Kofi with Kevin Owens. He believed, It would be logical for Vince to do it again.

"I don't think that's a great idea, sweetheart. It wouldn't make sense for Seth to pick any of the men that are the best candidates for a title run."

Stephanie sighed, "You're right. Pretty much everyone we have discussed has been in a feud with Seth recently."

"Well Charlotte and Becky were feuding at the time." Serenity pointed out.

"That's true but, the logic behind Becky picking Charlotte was she believed she was the one person who could give Ronda the same kind of fight that Becky had planned to give. . . It is too soon to use that again."

"Then how about you have a match to pick the new number one contender. It can be the main event of the Fastlane pay-per-view. You were trying to decide what match would be the best to main event seeing Roman couldn't return to wrestle like we were all hoping." Serenity suggested.

"I think that is the way we are going to have to go." Hunter agreed.

Vince frowned, 'I still don't like it. We have built up this match. It would be better just to wait and have the pay off of Seth winning the title."

"Dad, we can put the title on whoever wins and give Seth his rematch when he comes back. The fans will be happy to see him triumph after an injury kept him from his big Wrestlemania moment." She insisted.

"It's a good idea, Dad. It's the best way. You know how the fans will react if Brock doesn't defend the title at Wrestlemania."

"Alright. But, this match better be _damn_ good."

"A triple threat." Hunter interjected. "A multi-man match will get more men on the card. We need a fan favorite in the match."

"Finn." Serenity leaned forward, resting her crossed arms on the table. "The fans love him, he will step up the quality of the match, and add some excitement."

"I would also say Drew should be in there. He is definitely a future world champion and the fans know it. He is also a believable contender for Lesnar." Hunter smiled at Serenity from his spot across the table. "It also makes sense with the current story-lines."

"The we should include Corbin. It would make sense for them to team up on the other member of the match. The fans will give him a negative reaction - especially with Finn in the ring as well."

"That sounds like a main event caliber match to me." Stephanie smiled. "Good job, Serenity."

"I agree. Tonight on RAW we will have Seth announce his injury and then we will all come out to discuss the main event of Fastlane and the Wresltemania implications."

"It's actually a really good idea because each of us could pick one of the contenders. Dad, with you being the most hated one of us right now it would make sense for you to pick Corbin. Hunter, you are playing the baby face role against Dave so it would make sense for you to choose Finn and that can leave me with picking Drew. I can comment on why he is a logical pick to be in the match."

"Well, that settles that then." Vince shot his daughter a satisfied smile. "Wonderful job, Serenity. I told you, you were made for this."

At first, Serenity had been reluctant to come to the WWE. After earning her Masters in creative writing and television production she had left Connecticut for New York City in hopes of creating her own show. She had worked tirelessly on several manuscripts for new shows as she jumped from show to show as a guest writer. When she meant her, then, fiance she had put away her manuscripts and simply spent time as a guest writer or producer on various TV shows and TV movies. She had initially told her father no when he asked her to come work with himself, Stephanie, Hunter, and Shane in WWE. After a lot of persuasion from her father, she had eventually given in and now she was glad. She found that she was beginning to like working on the creative team.

"Thank you." She smiled appreciatively.

She watched as her father and Hunter drew up some of the plans on what they were going to say that night. They were leaning toward having Baron or Finn win and lose to the Beast at Wrestlemania, leaving Seth with the ability to have his match when he returned.

"I have another idea." She interrupted nervously. She had never had the nerve to interrupt their planning sessions before. She had tossed out the occasional idea during the discussion process but, she thought the idea was too good for them to pass up.

"What is that?" Her father gave her a curious look and she held back a sigh of relief. She had been worried her interjection would annoy them.

"There are four of us. Well five, if you count Shane but, he isn't on RAW usually."

"You haven't really introduced yourself to the audience either, darling." Her father pointed out.

"That's the point. I think I should go out with you tonight while you announce the match and you all make your choices… Then later in the night one of the wrestlers can approach me backstage and make a comment about how I never chose someone despite being a McMahon and ask to be in the match. I can go out later when they are having a contract signing and announce it is a fatal four way match instead."

Vince pondered her suggestion for a moment. "Are you sure you are ready to be on TV. . ."

"I'll be okay." She nodded. "You are the one that keeps telling me this is in my blood."

Hunter frowned, "I don't know Ren. I mean if you are playing the face the fans might like you but, it's hard to say. The crowds can be tough."

"I won't be speaking until I am backstage… besides, the fans come with the territory. I will be fine and If I find that I can't handle it I can avoid being on TV as much as possible after tonight."

Vince sucked in a deep breath, then nodded, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Dean Ambrose." She was surprised by all of the disapproving looks she received. "What? He is obviously one of the top guys and the fans love him. It makes sense for him to be in the match."

"He is leaving, Ren. He keeps refusing to sign his contract." Stephanie sighed. "We would love to see him stay but, at this point it is looking bleak. It makes no sense to put him in the match."

"It puts him on Fastlane card, which will please the fans." Serenity argued.

"Everyone will expect him to lose. They all know he is leaving. We have already announced it."

"That is why you let him win."

"Then everyone will know he is going to lose to Brock. At least with Finn, Drew or Baron the fans might think they are going to win. With Ambrose leaving everyone will complain about the fact that they know he is losing."

"That is why he won't lose." Serenity smiled mischievously.

"Ren, his contract is up the Friday after Wrestlemania. That means he would have to lose it the next night on RAW if we can't convince him to resign."

"If Seth manages to get himself healthy by then he can wrestle Dean. They had one of the most popular feuds of this era after the Shield split… plus it goes along with Dean turning on Seth after Roman had to take time off. It could feel like the ultimate pay off for Seth. He gets to defeat Ambrose for the title. But, I have the feeling he will sign once he becomes Universal Champion and if that is the case I have an even better story-line planned for him."

Hunter shook his head slowly. Serenity fidgeted nervously in her chair.

Hunter glanced at her and then he smiled. "I love it. If we can get Ambrose to sign and have a hell of match that shocks the WWE Universe why wouldn't we want to do it?"

"I agree." Stephanie nodded. "It's a win-win. The fans are surprised and get a new universal champion and we get one more chance at keeping Ambrose around."

Vince leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table. "Fine. the main-event for Fastlane will be a fatal four match to see who will face Brock Lesnar for the Universal Title at Fastlane. Baron Crobin vs Fin Balor Vs Drew McIntyre vs _Dean Ambrose_."

* * *

**an. **well that is it for the first chapter of this story. It is the last new story I will be posting for awhile. I want to try to get some other stories finished before I post anything new. Hope you enjoyed this chapter =)


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n.** wow, thank you so much for the response to this story! I never expected to get so many follows/favorites on just the first chapter. I really hope you all continue to enjoy the story!  
**disclaimer. **I only own my OC, Serenity McMahon. I am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

**Back To Innocence  
**ii.

* * *

Serenity once again found herself in the conference room.

Except this time it was just Hunter, one of the producers - an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair named Mike, and herself.

In the three hours since the last meeting she had changed into her outfit for the evening, a navy blue wide leg jumpsuit with a navy lace bodice and gold heels. Her light blonde waves were now tied back in a loose ponytail and her blue eyes were accented with sparkling gold eyeshadow.

When the door swung open she glanced at the final member of their meeting, Dean Ambrose.

He sauntered over to the table and sat down across from her. He leaned back in his chair and glanced at each - present - member of the production team.

"So, I get to meet with Hunter and Baby McMahon. What a pleasant surprise."

Serenity frowned and glanced at Hunter who looked annoyed but, said nothing.

"They caught me on the way in and told me you have some plans for me." He glanced at Serenity.

'Yes. As I am sure you are aware by now that Seth is not going to be able to compete against Brock at Wrestlemania."

"He might have mentioned it." Ambrose folded his hands in his lap as he once again leaned back in the chair, looking pensive.

"So that means we need a replacement." Hunter interjected.

Dean waived him off nonchalantly. "I want to hear what _she _has to say." Dean nodded toward Serenity.

"Call me Serenity."

"I want to hear what _Serenity _has to say."

"Hunter is right, we need a replacement for Seth. So we have decided to have a fatal four way match headline the Fastlane pay per view. The participants in that match will be Drew McIntyre, Baron Corbin, Finn Balor and you." Serenity glanced at Hunter who nodded encouragingly. "And you will win that match to become the new number one contender."

Dean sat up straight, resting his arms on the table. He looked at Serenity. "I have a question."

"Of course."

"Why the _**hell**_ would you make that decision?"

Serenity frowned, taken aback. She glanced at Hunter who looked angry.

"You better watch it. This is one last chance for you to have a big push if you really do decide to walk and that kind of attitude is a way to lose it. We had a different plan but, Serenity insisted this could be a great storyline. You should be more respectful."

Dean held up his hands defensively. "Sorry Serenity."

Serenity once again glanced at Hunter, who nodded. "It's okay." She replied. "We are doing this because it is the best decision, it will result in the best storyline, and more importantly you are the best choice to hold the title right now and we would like to see you stay here in the WWE."

"The best choice to hold the title? So you aren't planning on having Brock toss me around like a ragdoll come Wrestlemania?"

"That wasn't the plan, no. I am sure there will be plenty of german suplexes and F5s in your future but, the plan is for you to walk out of Wrestlemania with the title."

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "And what if I decide I am not going to resign my contract?"

"I am honestly hoping I can convince you to resign." Serenity clasped her hands together in her lap as she spoke. She squeezed her hands tightly, hoping to distract herself from the pounding of her heart.

"I am interested to see how you plan to do that. I think I have made it clear that I want to leave, Serenity."

"You made it clear you were unhappy with character and booking decisions. I want to try to amend that. I am _hoping_ you will like the storyline I have planned for you if you choose to resign."

"You have me intrigued. I have a request though."

"Seriously? With the attitude you have had during this meeting?" Hunter chuckled. "You have always been ballsy Ambrose. I will give you that."

Dean looked at Hunter, "This is clearly Serenity's idea so - I want to work with her on this… and _only _her."

"You know that isn't the way this works Ambrose. The creative process is a team effort."

"Wait a minute." Serenity held up a hand.

Dean smirked at Hunter before turning his attention to Serenity.

Serenity took a deep breath, "I know I will have to run our plans past you and dad but, there is no reason I can't work one on one on this with Dean, if that is what he wants."

"That is exactly what I _want._"

"Uhm…: Hunter rubbed lightly at his beard for a minute before turning in his chair to face Serenity. "Can I speak to you for a moment, _alone._" He got up from his chair and nodded toward the hallway.

Serenity nodded. She stood up and followed Hunter to the hall. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"You don't have to do this Ren. I know we have expressed our interest in having him resign but, you do not have to do something that will make you uncomfortable to make it happen."

Serenity swallowed nervously. Every part of her wanted to take Hunter's out. She was terrified about the idea of working one on one with the Lunatic Fringe. She clenched her fists tightly, her nails pressing into the flesh of her palms. They had agreed to run with her idea. She needed to follow through and prove herself.

"I am okay." She sounded braver than she felt.

"Serenity you have nothing to prove to us." Hunter said knowingly. "You are no good to us if -"

"I'm _fine,_ Paul. I can handle this." She insisted. She turned on her heel and opened the door. "Please give us some privacy Mike, Dean and I have _a lot_ to discuss."

* * *

The fans in attendance at Monday Night RAW were on the edge of their seats for the show opener. It was Wrestlemania season and the fans were all anxious to see the continued build up for the biggest wrestling show of the year.

The audience erupted when Seth's music hit. The number one contender for the Universal Title made his way down the ramp. The fans all cheered and clapped for him as he made his way into the ring.

He waited for the applause to die down before welcoming everyone to Monday NIght RAW. The fans once again cheered and he chuckled at the fans enthusiasm before continuing on with his promo.

"As all of you know we are on the road to Wrestlemania and back in January I won the Royal Rumble match, earning my ticket to face Brock Lesnar for the Universal Championship." He paused while the fans cheered. "Now, I have promised every week since I won the Rumble that I was going to go to Mania and defeat Brock and bring that championship back home to Monday Night RAW."

He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck and he paced slowly in the ring. "But, the thing is _anything_ can happen on the road to Wrestlemania and the truth is, I am not going to be able to keep the promise I made. The medical staff has informed I am not cleared to compete and I will not be ready to go by Wrestlemania"

He paused again to wait for the fans to quiet down after hearing the news.

"But, when I come back I plan on kicking the crap out of Brock Lesnar -"

_**No Chance, No Chance in Hell. **_

The audience booed as Vince walked out on the stage. He was followed by Stephanie, Hunter and Serenity. Hunter, Stephanie and Vince were all carrying microphones.

"Now Seth." Vince began as he entered the ring. "I know you earned a title shot at Wrestlemania at the Royal Rumble" Seth nodded as Vince spoke. Vince stood across from Seth, Stephanie and Hunter standing to one side of him and Serenity standing on the other. "But, we have to have a title match for the Universal Title at Wrestlemania."

"Are you seriously going to take _my_ match away from me? I _earned _that title opportunity." Seth took a step forward, "There is no way in _hell _you are taking that title opportunity away from me." Seth got in Vince's face as the fans cheered.

"Now Seth, there is no reason to get worked up." Hunter stepped forward as Vince stepped back, allowing Hunter to stand between himself and Seth. "No one plans on taking your title opportunity away from you. You will get your title match whenever you are cleared to return. . . I just might not be against Lesnar."

Stephanie stepped up to stand beside her husband, "We can't have Wrestlemania without having the Universal title defended. So, in two weeks at Fastlane, there will be a match to determine the number one contender for the universal title at Wrestlemania."

The fans all cheered for the announcement.

"Which means when you are cleared to compete you will receive your title match against ether Brock Lesnar or his opponent at Wrestlemania.""

Seth nodded in approval as the fans cheered. He dropped his mic before leaving the ring.

"That leaves us with how we will determine the new number one contender for the Universal Championship." Vince turned his attention toward the audience. "And we have decided that the main event for Fastlane will be a triple threat number one contenders match and tonight we are going to announce the participants."

The fans waited as Hunter stepped forward. "Later on tonight we will have a contract signing with all three members of the triple threat. The first member of the triple threat will be the first-ever Universal Champion Finn Balor."

The audience roared and Hunter nodded in approval.

"The second member of the triple threat will be former acting general manager, Baron Corbin." Vince added, smirking when the audience booed at the mention of Baron. He chuckled, obviously enjoying the fact that the fans were not happy with his choice.

"And the final member of the triple threat is a future mega star and hall of famer. A one of a kind talent, the Scottish Psychopath, Drew McIntyre."

There was a mixed reaction from the crowd as the McMahon family left the ring and made their way up the ramp as the commentators hyped the match to end the segment.

* * *

Dean Ambrose stormed through the backstage area, passing crew members and other superstars. He walked up to a crew member carrying a clipboard in one hand an cup of coffee in the other.

"Where is she at?"

"Where is who at?" the man asked, clearly confused by Ambrose's question.

"Serenity McMahon, where is she?"

The crew member shrugged. "She was heading toward Mr. McMahon's office."

"Thanks." Dean grabbed the man's coffee and took a sip before walking down the hall toward the office. The fans could be heard cheering throughout the backstage area as the camera followed Dean toward he McMahon's office.

He pounded on the door, tossing the almost full cup of coffee behind him while he waited for someone to answer the door.

After a moment the door swung open and Serenity stood in the doorway. "Yes?" She questioned. "My father isn't here right now."

"Guess it's a good thing I wasn't looking for your daddy."

"Hunter and Stephanie aren't here either. They are preparing things for the contract signing tonight."

"Even better because I was looking for you, Baby McMahon."

Serenity narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "It's Serenity and I can't think of anything I would have to discuss with you, Dean."

He smirked. "It will only take a minute of your time, _Serenity."_

"Fine, come in." She stepped aside and motioned for him to enter the office. He smiled triumphantly as he stepped into the office and she closed the door behind him.

* * *

Vince, Stephanie and Hunter sat on one side of a long table. On the other side sat three empty chairs for the competitors of the triple threat match.

Hunter sat in the farthest seat. Steph sat in the middle and Vince sat closest to the camera.

The audience cheered as Finn's music began to play and he walked out onto the stage. He did his signature pose before walking down to the ring. He once again did his signature poses on the apron and the turnbuckle before walking over to the table and grabbing one of the microphones.

"First off, I would like to thank you for this opportunity -"

He was cut off by the sound of bagpipes. The fans booed as Drew came out onto the stage carrying a microphone. "It doesn't matter how _grateful _you are Finn because at Fastlane I am going to walk out of the main event as the new number one contender for the Universal championship. Then I _will_ go to Wrestlemania and I _will _defeat Brock Lesnar." Drew stated as he walked toward the ring. Drew climbed into the ring and walked up to Finn. He once again lifted his microphone to speak but, was cut off by another familiar theme song.

"I Bring the Darkness" played and the fans booed, as Baron Corbin walked onto the stage.

"It doesn't matter what you you say Drew, the fact of the matter is both of you can run your mouth's all you want but, _neither_ of you have been acting general manager of Monday Night RAW! I am a born leader and I can lead the locker room and the WWE Universe like a _true_ champion." Baron strutted to the ring wearing his signature cocky smile.

"Yea, you _were _acting RAW General Manager for a while… how did that turn out for ya?" Drew chastised, getting in Baron's face.

"Well - I am the _only_ one in this ring who has actually _been_ Universal Champion." Finn interrupted earning a glare from both men.

"Yea and you didn't even last 24 hours because your battered, broken, _little _body couldn't handle it." Baron mocked.

Stephanie stood up and held up a hand to silence the bickering men. "Now gentleman, you are all extremely talented and that's why we chose you -"

_**Home is where you make it. **_

The guitar riffs of "Chaos" by I Prevail filled the arena.

Serenity walked out onto the stage carrying her own microphone. The blonde stood at the top of the ramp and smiled sweetly at the audience.

"As all of you know, I am Serenity McMahon, the youngest daughter of WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon - and little sister to Shane and Stephanie McMahon." Serenity smiled at her sister who stood, perplexed in the ring. "Sorry to interrupt you Steph but, I have something I need to say."

Vince stood up from his spot at the table and motioned for his daughter to speak, "Of course, darling. What is so important you just had to interrupt this _very important_ contract signing?"

"Well, you see _daddy, _It was brought to my attention earlier that - every other member of the McMahon - Helmsley family who was present tonight picked someone for this match. . . someone that they thought would be a good fit to fill in for Seth Rollins at Wrestlemania, someone who would make a_ good c_hampion_._" Serenity spoke as she casually strolled down the ramp. "That got me thinking about the match." She smiled when she stopped at the end of the ramp, just a few feet from the ring. "And how I could make it even better, so. . . the main event of Fastlane will now be a Fatal Four Way match." Serenity said excitedly. She smiled and clapped a little when the fans cheered.

"So, without further ado, the final member of the number one contenders fatal four way - Dean Ambrose."

The fans all cheered as Dean's music hit. He made his way down the ramp, stopping to look at Serenity for a moment before getting into the ring. He walked past Baron, Drew, and Finn without acknowledging them. He walked over to the table and grabbed Hunter's discarded microphone.

"Take a good look at your next Universal Champion." He smirked at the look of bewilderment on Stephanie, Hunter and Vince's faces. He grabbed a pen from off the table and scrawled his name across the bottom of the contract before exiting the ring.

Ambrose made his way back up the ramp. Serenity followed slowly behind.

The commentators all buzzed about the newest addition to the match as they disappeared backstage and the camera angled back to all of the stunned individuals in the ring to end the show.


End file.
